gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Demon King Finn Balor
Please refrain from swearing here, as I do not like bad language. I will censor messages containing profanities, and I may ignore, report and/or remove them, particularly if they are insulting. Also, to keep this Talk page tidy, please remember to create a new heading for each new subject: if you do not, I will create a heading myself, based on the content of the message(s). Finally, do not forget to sign your messages with either three (without timestamp) or four (with timestamp) tilde marks, as I will generally be unable to reply to unsigned messages because I will not know who sent them. Thank you, and enjoy your time here. The size of MH 007's talk page is: bytes. Page will be archived at 50,000 bytes. STATUS:ACTIVE Page last edited on / / (GMT/UTC) by }} (Last message)'Latest revision ID: Admin Congratulations, you have been promoted to Admin! :) Monk Talk 15:21, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Congratulations on your promotion to Administrator Yash! I wish you good luck in your new position. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 18:57, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Congratulations, man. Good luck. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk]] • 19:48, August 10, 2016 (UTC) I guess I should congratulate you for this, Myth :). Good luck being an Admin and I hope you can sort out your grammar in no time, unlike some former admin whose grammar was still a bit erroneous as usual. I wonder who was " ". XD -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 04:22, August 11, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks guys :D. I will try my best to sort out my grammar.--[[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 07:00, August 11, 2016 (UTC) RE: Assistant Needed Hi, Myth. Sorry for don't reply your message you sent me when morning. I was out when you wrote me. I'm having flu. By the way thanks for doing the template in all pages. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 18:14, August 14, 2016 (UTC) A message from CucumberCool173 Hey, Myth. Sorry to disturb you like that, it's just a quick question. I'm new to the Wiki, don't bother welcoming me to it, i've already been on my talk page XD Anyway, it's about this Smashrbo8 guy, a former Bureaucrat, as you already might know. Why was he demoted, anyway? Did he do something wrong? ThanksCucumberCool173 (talk) 11:26, August 23, 2016 (UTC) User:Glennoconnell We have problems again. He is still uploading images with no proper naming and licensing. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 01:18, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Website Banners Why are you reverting the edits? The files just need renaming. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 11:09, September 2, 2016 (UTC) New section I love GTA and would like to be an Admin. How do I qualify? And am I allowed to? RfP I have decided to apply for admin, can you vote? Thanks. Leo68 (talk) 03:46, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Season's Greetings! Wishing all GTA Wiki Staff a Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays and a Happy and Prosporous New Year! TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 08:54, December 25, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 09:53, December 25, 2016 (UTC) RE: GTA LCS Sorry, I only have it on PS2 so I won't be able to help you. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:44, September 13, 2017 (UTC) Re: Hai!! Hello, Yash, it has been a while! It is good to hear from you again. By the way, you should add a link to your User and Talk pages in your signature, as it makes it easier to navigate to those pages. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 11:08, April 15, 2019 (UTC)